My Wolfs Rain Story
by Asuka1920
Summary: This is my first story, so please go easy on me. A wolf story of a wolf brother and sister named Kiba and Ayaka who run for their lives from hunters. They meet up with other wolves just like them.
1. Chapter 1

Wolf Story

Ch. 1

My name is Ayaka and right now me and my brother Kiba are running for our lives. The reason why is because we are the last of our kind. What I mean by that is where wolf's. And what I mean by the last of our kind is white wolves. Still, there aren't many wolves' left in the world so that statement is true.

As we ran I got nicked by a bullet, which made me yelp. Kiba heard me yelp and looked at me with a worried face.

"I'm ok, it just grazed me," I said.

"K, right now we need to lose them," Kiba said.

We ran and took a right turn after we past a huge rock. To our dismay we hit a dead end. We quickly turned around to be cornered by the men chasing us.

"Ayaka, you make a run for it when I attack," Kiba explained.

"No, I can't leave you," I argued.

"Do what I told you to do Ayaka," Kiba yelled.

It took me a moment to protest when a man fired at me. Kiba jumped in front of me to protect me.

"Kiba!" I yelled.

"Go now," Kiba said.

I followed his orders and ran past the man. I looked back to find Kiba fighting the men. More men came and started chasing me. I ran as fast as I could but the wound the bullet caused was slowing me down. I pasted tree after tree till I saw a dirt path. I took that path and saw a village. Right when I was about to enter the village I heard my brother howl, it met he got captured.

As I was running people looked at me in horror. The cause for that is people think wolves are demons. As I pasted more people, four in particular were wolves. And if you don't know what I'm talking about I'll tell you. Us wolves can make human's see us as human's. That's how we can survive, and make the human's think we are extinct and not come after us.

I took a right into an ally. I ran into someone and accidentally fell on him. I got up and looked at the man or wolf might I say. I heard the men chasing me getting closer when he spoke.

"Follow me."

I shook my head yes and jump on top of the cottage with him.

"Are you going to change your form," he said.

"Yeah," is all I said?

I changed my form to a human and waited for the men to turn around.

"Why were they chasing you," he asked.

"You know the answer," I said, "What's your name?"

"It's Tsume, yours."

"Ayaka."

All of a sudden three other wolves join us. I'm guessing they were a pack. That's when I had a splendid idea.

"Can you help me," I asked.

"With what," Tsume said.

"To save my brother, he got captured while helping me escape," I explained.

"Very well," Tsume said.

"I'm Toboe," said the one that looks on.

"And I'm Blue," said the girl that was clingy with Hige.

"I'm Ayaka, nice to meet you."

"Where was he last seen," Toboe asked.

"By the rocks over there," I pointed.

"Let's go," Hige said.

We ran the way I came till we saw the men with Kiba in a cage all bloody. He had bloody scares all over him like they beat him. His ear twitches when we got closer. His head shot up and faced our direction. The men guarding him looked in the direction he was looking. They saw us and yelled, "OVER HERE."

"Crap," Tsume said.

The men started yelling and started firing at us. Tsume, Hige, Blue, and Toboe started taking out the men while I tried helping Kiba. I told Kiba to help me yank the cage open. When we opened it up enough, Kiba jumped out. We started running with the others following. We lost sight of the men, which was a good thing. We ran into a cave and waited.

"Thanks Ayaka, but I thought I told you to run," Kiba said.

"I did," I said, "That's when I meet them."

"And who are they," he asked.

"Their names are Tsume, Hige, Toboe, and Blue," I said while pointing to each of the.

"Nice to meet you," Kiba said, "And thanks you for helping my sister."

"It's what we do to help our own king," Tsume said.

"Ayaka, let's go," Kiba said.

"Why, we can stay with them, besides your injured," I said, "You need to rest."

"No I don't," Kiba said stubbornly while getting up but made a pain stricken face.

"I told you," I said then he looked at me with a shut-your-trap face.

"You can stay with us," Toboe said.

"Really," I said in excitement.

"Yes," Tsume said.

"Thank you," I said and hugged him.

We followed them to where they were staying. They lived in a cottage a little ways out of the village. It looked cozy inside. They had very little possessions to decorate their home, but they did have a lot of meat since they are wolves and hunt for food.

"Nice place," I said in a whisper so no one could hear me.

"You can lay anywhere, and if you want food just grab it," Tsume said.

I held Kiba around me till I found a nice spot to lay him down. While I was cleaning his wounds when I heard Hige and Blue talk about something but didn't get much but "Let's leave them here to rest and go." Then they left. Tsume disappeared somewhere and all that was left was Toboe. He came over and helped me clean Kiba's wounds.

"So, where did you two come from, if you don't mind me asking," he asked.

"We came from a mountain in the East," Kiba said, "To far for you to even think about."

"We've been running from those men who drove us out of our home for two months," I said.

"Really," Toboe said, "That must have been hard for you."

"It was, " I said.

We sat in silence while I finished patching up Kiba. Then I went and grabbed some meat and water, handed it to Kiba and had some left over for me to eat as well.

As usually we finished ten minutes after starting. Right after eating I fell asleep right next to Kiba.

Ch. 2


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

When I awoke I was alone. I got up and went outside. No one was there so I jumped up a tree and sat down on a body sized branch. I sat there for ten minutes when the cottage door opened and out came Toboe. He noticed me and came to join me.

"Good morning," I said.

"You too," he said.

"Do you know where Kiba went?" I asked.

"I think he went out with Tsume to go get something," he explained. Then out of nowhere I heard a bang and I was falling. Toboe jumped to grab me when we fell to the ground. Toboe got up and made a very worried face.

From the pain I was experiencing, I was guessing I got shot in the stomach. Then another bang happened and Toboe was bleeding in the gut as well. The next thing I knew I blacked out.

When I awoke it was pitch black but since I was a wolf I could see in the dark. I tried getting up but the pain from the bullet was too much, which made me spit out blood. Then I heard a rustle in the distance. I turned my head so I could see where I was. From the looks of it I was in a cage, and next to me in another cage was Toboe.

"Toboe, where are we?" I asked.

"I don't know," he said, "Are you okay?"

"I think so, it just hurts if I try to get up," I explained.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"For what?" I asked.

"For getting us in this mess," he said.

"It's not your fault," I said, "It was probably mu fault."

"Don't say that," Toboe yelled at me.

"But it's true," I yelled back.

Then a door burst open and a man came walking towards us. He threw rotten food at us than left. I was NOT going to eat that food. I decided to take a nap to pass the time.

The sound of gun fire woke me up.

"What's goen on Toboe?" I asked.

"Something is making them fire their guns." Toboe said.

The door opened again but this time eight humans came running with two carts. Three of the humans were wearing lab coats and the other five looked like the ones that were chasing me and Kiba before. They lifted the cages me and Toboe were in onto the carts. They started pushing the carts through the door. We went through so many hallways I got dizzy, especially with all the blood I've lost.

When the room stopped spinning I could see that they were putting us in a van type vehicle. I was the first in then right when they were putting Toboe in I saw Tsume, Hige Blue, and Kiba come running. They attacked the eight humans that were with me and Toboe. Tsume and Hige helped Toboe, Kiba and Blue helped me.

"Ayaka, are you all right?" Kiba asked me looking very worried.

"I'm fine, what about Toboe?"

"He's good," Hige said.

Kiba carried me on his back as did Tsume with Toboe. It took awhile to get out of the building, but I was glad I was back with Kiba and the others. When we finally got outside I couldn't see because I was in a dark room before.

"Looks like the cost is clear," Hige said.

It took probably about twenty minutes to get back to the cottage. Kiba sat me down where I put him yesterday. He went over to Blue and asked her to bandage me since we are both girls. She carefully patched me up and gave me some food and water.

"Get some rest when you're done," she said. I moved my head up and down then she left. After she left Kiba came up to me and sat down.

"I was worried when I couldn't find you and smelled your blood on the ground. I thought I lost you this time," Kiba said.

"I'm sorry," was all I could say.

* * *

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

"I guess this is a dream," I said.

I'm in the woods following a path that seems to be turning a blood red. I followed the path to an opening. And in that opening my fellow wolf friends are lying on the ground, covered in blood, dead. And with them is my brother in the same state. I started crying and whipped my eyes but something wet was on them. I looked at my hands, they were covered in blood. **I **was covered in blood, but it wasn't mine.

I fell to my knees and screamed. In my line of sight there was this pitch black wolf with a crazy, dangerous look ob it's face standing over my friends. He turned his head and stared straight at me.

"Your next," he said.

He came charging at me and his gaze made me unable to move. Things went by so quickly, in an instant his mouth was around my neck. In that instant he chomped down an blood went oozing out.

I shot out of my so called bed screaming while I held my neck. Kiba burst through the door and came running.

"What's wrong?" he asked while holding me.

The other's besides Toboe came running after Kiba. They looked like they were ready to attack something till they looked at me and all their tension disappeared.

"What happened?" Hige asked.

I didn't answer so Kiba asked, "Was it one of those dreams again?" I shook my head yes.

"What dream?" Tsume demanded.

"Lately she's been having specific dreams,: Kiba said, "This is the fifth."

"What type of dream's?" Tsume demanded again.

"They always have death and this one black wolf," Kiba explained, "They seem to change every time, and get worst."

In the corner of my eye sight I saw Blue walk away. When she came back she gave me some water.

"Thanks," I squeaked.

"What happened this time?" Kiba asked.

I told them about my dream from the beginning from when I was following the blood red path to the black wolf biting me. All their eyes looked like they popped out of their heads but Kiba's since he already knows about my dreams. There was silence for five minutes when Hige broke the silence.

"Do these dreams come true?" he asked.

"Two have," Kiba said.

"What! You mean we may all die," Hige screamed.

"Yes," Kiba said.

"Is there a way to prevent that from happening?" Blue asked.

"Maybe," Kiba said.

"**Maybe!** That's it!" Hige screamed.

Kiba h=gave him a why-don't-you-be-quite look. Right away Hige shut his mouth and looked down like he was being scolded. I just sat there terrified, still not over the dream, while Kiba still held me, protecting me.

"Kiba, you can let go," I said in a whisper.

"You sure?" he asked.

I shook my head yes and he let me go. I got up even though my stomach still hurt. I went outside and jumped on top of the cottage. I sat down and thought of the dream. What if that really happened. I can't let that happen. I need to find out where that forest clearing is and stay away from it. It's the only way to keep that dream from coming true. I was thinking so much I didn't even know someone came up after me. And none other than Toboe.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, what about you?" I asked back.

"I'm doing fine, I was listening in on that dream of yours, was it that bad?"

"You don't know the half of it."

We sat there for a while. I looked to the West to see the setting. Then something came to me. In that dream the sun was rising, I was walking towards the rising sun. Which means we should go the opposite direction towards the setting sun.

"Hey Toboe, I think we need to leave and go West," I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"I have a feeling that we need to go that way," I said.

We got off the roof as slow as we could because of our wounds. We went back inside to tell the others. I hope they agree to it. We opened the door and all four of them are still where they were when I left.

"Feeling better?" Kiba asked.

"Yes," I said, "From what I saw in my dream we should go on a little journey to the West."

"A journey," Tsume said, "...why not, we weren't planning on staying here since you two got captured."

"To the West it is," Hige cheered.

* * *

**Please review**

**Also the next chapters will probably take a lot longer to write.**


End file.
